


sub rosa

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "And this is my daughter, Abigail."  Midas' voice brings Regina back to the present, and she blinks hard twice, feeling her cheeks flush in embarrassment.  "She's about your age, Regina.  Abigail, my dear," he says, an odd smirk to his face as he studies Regina's face, "why don't you show the princess around the castle?  Perhaps a trip to your mother's garden would be nice on this overly warm day."





	sub rosa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkedauthority](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkedauthority/gifts).



> Date Written: 7-9 March 2018  
> Word Count: 1682  
> Written for: ouat_ff_xchange Winter 2018  
> Recipient: SirenMistress  
> Summary: "And this is my daughter, Abigail." Midas' voice brings Regina back to the present, and she blinks hard twice, feeling her cheeks flush in embarrassment. "She's about your age, Regina. Abigail, my dear," he says, an odd smirk to his face as he studies Regina's face, "why don't you show the princess around the castle? Perhaps a trip to your mother's garden would be nice on this overly warm day."  
> Spoilers: This is a complete departure from the background we know about Princess Abigail and King Midas. Also this is before Regina ever gets to the point of casting the curse, so it's a total AU of the Enchanted Forest.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I leapt at the chance to do this pinch hit. I love writing for Abigail so much, and really don't do it enough. There are liberties taken here with the extent of Midas' curse and what he can and can't do. There are also adjustments to Abigail's genetic background. This will all be explained down the line, as this will definitely turn into some sort of AU series. I hope this jives with my recipient's requests.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl is my beta babe, but any remaining errors can be chalked up to my stubbornness…

Regina stares at the sprawling golden palace, squinting against the glare of the sun off the towers and ramparts as her carriage draws closer to the great retaining wall and drawbridge. "How on earth are we to keep from going blind, Daddy?" The words are out of her mouth before fully registering in her mind, and she realizes in the next half-second that she should have tried harder to contain them.

"If you're going to spout off stupid, inane things like that, Regina, I'd rather you just keep your mouth shut the entire time we're here."

"I'm sorry, Mother," she murmurs, eyes downcast to her fidgeting fingers in her lap. "I won't do it again."

"I should hope not. And stop fidgeting like a common peasant girl! You are a princess destined to become a queen. This is conduct unbecoming of a young lady of your station."

Going quiet, Regina keeps her gaze on her lap, fingers laced tightly together to keep from fidgeting. She's not even sure why they're visiting Midas' kingdom. He has no sons to wed her to, and Mother knows how to spin gold from straw, so they've no need for his cursed gift. And after the disaster that was her almost engagement to the prince who turned out to be on a closer branch of her family tree than even her mother could have guessed, Regina knows that she has to be on her best behavior for future suitors.

She tilts her head to the side a bit to study the looming castle again, curious what she's going to find when they get inside.

*****

Stepping out of the carriage, Regina takes a deep breath and a quick glance around the courtyard. There's less gold here than she expected, which gives her hope she knows better than to rely on. She stands quietly next to her father, glancing around curiously while trying not to garner any attention. 

The air grows thick around her as her mother steps out of the carriage and stands suffocatingly close to her. The corset is already tighter than any she's ever worn before; giving her even more of a woman's silhouette, which she knows indicates a potential suitor. It also means she is having a harder time breathing and resisting the overwhelming urge to just faint on the spot. She cannot show any weakness or cause a scandal. Her mother would never forgive her.

"Stand up straight, Regina," Cora hisses. "They're coming!"

Swallowing back the whimper of pain, Regina does as commanded and tries to ignore the sharp pain digging into her sides from the bone stays. She puts on what she's perfected to be a polite, but shy smile, holding her eyes open just wide enough to appear the sweet, unblemished virgin that her mother wants to get her a husband. Her father's hand rests briefly in the small of her back, giving her the only comfort she has in all of this. It's not enough -- it's _never_ enough -- but it will have to suffice for now.

"Prince Henry," King Midas says as he walks toward them. His voice is powerful, but his tone gentle and genial. It puts Regina at ease almost immediately. "It has been far too long, old friend." When he goes to hug her father, Regina tenses slightly at the thought of losing the one person in her life that supports and loves her unconditionally. And then those kind eyes are on her. "And this must be Regina. I haven't seen you since…" He glances at Henry with a quirked brow.

"Since Princess Snow White's Naming Day," Cora supplies smoothly, offering a hand. "And Regina's own Naming Day before that."

"Ahh, you're right as ever, Princess Cora," he replies, kissing her knuckles. "My apologies for that. But you are all here now, that is what matters. Come, let us retire to my solar and discuss the business of our visit." 

He turns to wave forward a young woman. All thought of paying attention to anything he says flies out the window when Regina takes in the woman's features. She's tall and willowy in a watery blue gown picked through with golden threads, but Regina just knows there's a hidden strength that would surprise most that come up against her. Long hair the color of corn silk is curled and arranged perfectly to frame eyes of the lightest grayed blue she's ever seen and-- What are _those_? For a moment, Regina will swear that she sees a pointed ear poking up through the pale tresses, but it disappears when she blinks. Regina attributes it to the tighter than normal corset compromising her oxygen supply and causing her to hallucinate both the ears and that faint shimmer that surrounds the young woman.

"And this is my daughter, Abigail." Midas' voice brings Regina back to the present, and she blinks hard twice, feeling her cheeks flush in embarrassment. "She's about your age, Regina. Abigail, my dear," he says, an odd smirk to his face as he studies Regina's face, "why don't you show the princess around the castle? Perhaps a trip to your mother's garden would be nice on this overly warm day."

And then Abigail smiles and meets her gaze, and Regina feels the world slip away again, caught up in those eyes that resemble a stormy sea. When she offers a hand, Regina doesn't even hesitate to take it, a shiver of _rightness_ overwhelming her for a few seconds.

"Say something," Cora hisses in her ear.

Regina's lips part, but no words come out. She steels herself for the magical punishment she knows is going to come. Her mother's gotten exceedingly good at painfully punishing her in the presence of others without seeming to do a thing. Instead, all she feels is the tightening of Abigail's hand against hers.

"Come on, Regina," she says, the hint of a chuckle in her low, cultured voice. "Let us leave the adults to their dealings and escape this heat. I think there's some chilled pomegranate juice for us, as well, if you're interested?"

Regina nods, unable to speak, but already sure that she'll follow Abigail to the ends of the earth if asked.

*****

She's not sure how long they're sitting in the garden together, just talking and sipping on that sweetly tart pomegranate juice. And holding hands. Abigail never once let go of her hand, and she wasn't about to do it either. She keeps staring at Abigail, unable to look away. And apparently the cooler breezes and shade of the garden don't help with her strange visual hallucinations, but she's not sure what to do about that.

"You see them, don't you?"

"Hmm?" Regina blinks and stares at her for a long moment. "See what?"

Abigail glances around briefly, then touches her right ear. "These. You see them, don't you?"

"How did you know?" Regina expects a response, but gets only a bright smile. She tilts her head to the side as Abigail touches both of her ears. The air around her shimmers and both ears elongate to show the delicate points Regina has thought she's been imagining. "What are you?" She blushes as soon as the words leave her mouth. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Abigail!"

Abigail chuckles softly and squeezes Regina's hand. "It's all right. I'm half-elf on my mother's side. Among her people, there's a saying that one's soulmate can see through any subterfuge offered. My father saw my mother's elvish features the moment he saw her. No one else ever saw them unless she chose to drop the glamor. When she died, she made my father promise to let me marry for love, as she did, rather than for dynastic reasons. Even with his own curse, he has done everything possible to keep that promise. And now, there's no further need for it."

Regina feels her good mood plummet. She's never felt so connected to another person in her life and now she's going to lose her already. "Oh," she finally says, attempting to sound more interested in what Abigail will tell her. "That's good to know."

"You don't understand, do you, Regina?" She touches Regina's cheek now, eyes bright with an emotion Regina's not sure she can name. "You saw my ears, you saw past my glamor." When Regina frowns, Abigail's thumb brushes her bottom lip. "Regina, that means you are my soulmate. No one else could see past my glamor except my father, who had the familial ability to do so."

"You mean-- _Me?_ Are you sure?"

"I am. I'd stake my life on it. You saw my ears. What else?"

"You--" Regina shakes her head. "No, this is Mother making sure my corset was laced too tightly and the weather here in your kingdom being so warm." Abigail's free hand rests over her chest for a moment, a warmth spreading through her body and she can finally breathe easily again. "How?"

"Elven magic. Feel better now?" 

When Regina nods, Abigail leans in to press a chaste kiss to her lips. Regina hums softly, smiling and biting her bottom lip when she next opens her eyes to look at Abigail. It only takes a moment before she leans in to initiate their second kiss, just as chaste and just as wonderful.

"My mother will not be pleased."

Abigail laughs. "My father will ensure that your mother has more gold than she could spin in a lifetime. She'll be able to create her own kingdom if she truly wishes it. And you? You will be a queen in your own right." At this, Abigail blushes. "I mean, if you choose to accept the proposal I'll have to properly make, though I suspect my father already knows and is discussing dowries with your parents as we speak."

"I don't care what he offers them," Regina says with a soft giggle. "If I'm to be a queen, Mother will agree to the marriage for me."

"Then I believe you and I should start getting to know each other better if we're to spend the rest of our lives together."


End file.
